User talk:Meat and Taters
Hey, Meat and Taters. I see you wish to talk to me. Well, be nice or I'll send this guy to kill you and eat your mom. PS: my talk page has had material removed from it because it was becoming too long. If you wish to see the deleted talk, look in this pages' history and you'll find it... Response What's got you ticked off Blake? It was just a mistake, everyone mades them, that's why people have erasers lol. Anyway I'm pleased to see my articles have progressed to the top 25. And to think, once they were candidates for deletion. Meat and Taters 03:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT&TATERS Halopedia Halopedia is also a wiki from wikia, so your username here is your username there. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:58, 6 November 2008 (UTC) *EDIT* also, don't respond to what I write on your page, on your page, I don't look on people's user pages so I won't see what you say. If you want me to see what you write, write it on my talk page, also its annoying to have to go to the history to see who wrote the comment. Delete Tag if you think that something needs to be deleted put the delete tag on it. its Delete Its hard for me to find if there is not a delete tag on it. Someone adding the tag just makes it easy. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 23:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Claims On Your Userpage Your userpage implies that the leaders on Gruntipedia claimed they were perfect. We're not. We all have issues of our own, we all have lives (mine happened to cause a rift on the Wiki with one of my dearest friends), and we all have time that we have to spend doing other things. If you want to see something done, address it with one of the leaders. It'll be really, really helpful. Currently, I'd recommend giving your help to H3 or Simon rjh because there's not much I can do, despite being a rollbacker, I cannot do actual editing on the main page, nor do I have the Wiki know-how to improve the main page myself. Regards, ShadowyLeftHand RFA We don't give admin based on what people will be like. We do it on what merits they have now. Don't ask us to look at you differently than you are right now. As I see it, right now you are a newer user with a few bans under his belt. You take everything to the extreme, and BTW, I don't like what you keep putting up on talk pages that you add the delete tag to. Its not nice, they don't have to convince me, just make a good article. Though I am not perfect I do judge an article un-biased. Don't let anything tell you different. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) IRC Get on the IRC if you would like to talk. If you don't remember how to get on just message me. In Response To Your Latest Comment On My Talk Page I only cited H3 and KillerCRS because they were the most recent members of the community to become admins. A wiki doesn't need many people to admin when it's this small of a scale. If we get more people, we'll probably need more admins, but right now I'm pretty sure we're set where we are. Regards, ShadowyLeftHand Your Userpage For your own security, I don't recommend having your full name on your userpage. I really, REALLY don't recommend it. Do you really feel good having your name and appearance on the internet? Regards, ShadowyLeftHand I made two pages I made two pages. Dipwad the Grunt and Wathefuk the Brute. It would mean alot if you read the pages and enjoyed them as much as I do. Yeah, its Prophet of Haters, I guess Ima add Haters pic. Thx Okay, if u r gonna expand the articles tell me wat is gonna happen in them. IRC? That was a good page. im on Freenode right now Ivehelped as much as I can... im gonna be on Freenode for a while. Hey could you cast your vote on The Story Pork Chop on if he lives or dies? Leave it on the Discussion Page please. Your vote will mean alot to Pork Chop. Just leave your name at the bottom of the vote. Sure thing! Sorry I took so long to respond - I rarely check my Gruntipedia acount. You're certainly welcome to expand it, though I notice that it's considerably longer than it was before - your handiwork, no doubt! :D User:Specops306 05:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah, political satire...what would the world be without it? -- Kora 'Morhekee 22:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Hello, Gruntipedians. This is Meat and Taters with an update... For those of you who enjoy my articles do not expect to see them around here much longer. H3 is sweeping Gruntipedia of fanon/fan-fiction. If you do want to keep my articles give them your rating and/or review on the talk page. If the article is deleted, do not be angry at H3. He is an administrator and you WILL respect that...like I said, do not expect to see my articles around much longer... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] no no i will. it took me 40-maybe more frikin minutes to complete it. IRC when r u gonna be on? 9:00 AM November 22 =As you requested...= I am Simon rjh. ' simon rj ' 03:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) IRC I got on as soon as I got your message, but your not there. I will get back on roughly around 12 PM Nov 20th EST, and will check back every so often. Sorry that I missed you, if needed send me a message over the IRC, type: /ms send Halo_3 message insert your message in place of the word message. I will get it next time I log on. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 04:16, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Your Talk Page is fixed Sorry about that, I went to delete the ban stuff on your talk page, I think I deleted almost all of it by accident sorry. All fixed now :) [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 04:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) IRC im on IRC Freenode now User:CaptainNate Look at this [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk IRC im on Freenode. just in case u wanted to know. re: Thank You I think once a week would make more sense. It's hard to come up with a new FA every day :P --[[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 04:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) IRC im back on IRC [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 05:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Frikin IRC nobody is ever on, i swear! IRC i am on IRC, just sayin. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 01:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) IRC Wow, nobody is ever on! [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 00:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) IRC again! Im on IRC again!!!! Nobody is ever on, I swear! [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 02:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Idiots wow, I met some real idiots today. real idiots. [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE''']] Talk 04:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC)